moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Abce2
If you have a problem with another user of the Wiki, feel free to give me a PM on chat and discuss it with me. Just keep in mind I only have a limited amount of sanity, like any normal person. Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flying Moshlings page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Gamemakergm (Talk) 22:21, December 4, 2011 Chat Hey Abce, there's something I need to ask you. I'll see you on Chat, |''' '''| 14:19, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your reply; do you wish we talk only on my page or do we go back and forth? About page blocking; the only time I usually see those blocked is after massive edit wars or frequent vandalism. A wiki should be open to anyone to make edits and add information following the guidelines. I don't understand why so many pages are locked. Take Fizzy's page for example. I wanted to edit the trivia because there's faulty information in it. (The izze part) What happened that got this page locked? Yes, putting some passive agressive message won't get me anywhere, I was just a bit frustrated, I apologise. I know getting people to work for something is a drag. But what I like most is that we, maybe even me, work with guidelines for pictures and appearance, catagories and more of such systems. From there, it will be less hard to clean stuff up. With the cissexist agenda, I ment there is a hesistance of working with neutrality in gender. The most glaring example is of course Sweet Tooth. Though ungendered, pages insist of calling them a "she". But that was an incident that was reverted, we cannot continue using such speech as it lost it's canon status. I also read that Sweet Tooth is listed as a boy in the book. Regardless of how I feel about that, it's still "more" canon. But what is most canon is that we just don't know and we shouldn't ask. Gender is complex, they could be anything that goes beyond "boy" or "girl". We're not to decide and representation matters especially to the young ones. Another example is Suey and their trivia. Now I must say I'm rather confused by the franchise if the moshling are individuals or species, because if they are species we must lay of using gendered pronouns all together unless confirmed the species are one-gender only. (Like some Pokemon) But let's treat Suey as a girl now. Her trivia states she's transgenderal (without source) but other unnamed Mind Candy workers think of her as female. Like, what do you think "transgenderal" is? If Suey is transfemale, meaning male bodied but female (MtF), then she is female. When you are a female bodied woman, you're cis. So this should have stated that they think of her as cis female, because otherwise you are erasing people. Trans people. Queer people. You can't do that. That's not only terrible, it's oppressive. It saddens people deeply when they feel like they aren't welcome somewhere, especially in works of fiction which is people's escape from real world nastiness. These subjects are not for an older age as children go through this identity search. Denying that only proves a lack of knowledge on the subject alltogether. I just want the wiki to be nice and welcoming to everyone and a wiki that's organised. I'm willing to work for that. PepperSupreme (talk) 20:52, December 30, 2013 (UTC)Peppersupreme Continuing conversation There is a . As you can see, it's over 100 and that's just too much. Way too much. I do not read into stuff too much when basic information given is faulty. If you play the games, there will be no mention of Sweet Tooth's gender. Even the confusion around Sweet Tooth's gender is only mentioned in media outside of the game. (Magazine, movie bio, movie, book) You cannot lie about that just for the sake of what is "easy" for you or for readers. You must give correct information. (I don't think you mean "sexuality", that's an interest in, but "sex", the parts your body holds) I do not care for "parts", I care for pronouns. The only thing that matters is to speak with the pronouns the person "prefers". And if there is no preferation given because the pronouns are unknown, "they" is the only acceptable pronoun. This counts for all genders and sexes. The only thing it would say about Sweet Tooth is that their gender is unknown and this "mystery" is one of the most important parts of their character. I'm not certain with what you're saying but young boys and girls definitely see the difference between genders, if only for how gendered everything marketed to them is. Children pick up such messages immediately and their horizon is limited by what they've been shown. That's the reason why children do not see sex and gender as a different thing. But that doesn't mean they feel that way too, that's just all they know. The age limit for a wiki to edit is 13 years old. An age far past the "protect the children" and onto self discovery. They might as well be among the groups I'm trying to represent here. Others may be confused but nobody has to understand to acknowledge the excistence. It's like science. And yeah, I think it might be best to go by Moshling character than species, but it must be acknowledged somewhere that we aren't always talking about THE *insert moshling* when, for example, we play a minigame with Moshlings. PepperSupreme (talk) 19:17, December 31, 2013 (UTC)Peppersupreme Hi! Hi Abce2! Sef and I have a few last minute things we want to talk to you about, so if you get a chance to come on that would be great! Thanks! Hey there, You wouldn't mind if you have a bit to discuss a problem I'm having in the chat. Could it please be discussed today because It'll be a disaster if not solved! Sorry for being a bit urgent! Please Help! ~ DrLAB Cool avatar and aka... ^ Happy New Year (well... 3 days ago :-) ) .MickySanta | Ho Ho | Blog |. 10:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Bran Hi I put this on Carwyn's talk earlier, but he wasn't on and I realized you were on, so I figured you might want to see this. Ask James for proof if you don't believe me. User:StevenGerrard (talk) 06:02, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Discussion. Hi Abce, I would quite like to talk to you on chat about the WikiProject? I see that you are on so could we possibly talk on chat! (It's not about my RFA hah) :D Thanks, Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 17:16, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Visual Editor Hey, I tend to use the visual editor for simpler and more minor edits. I basically merged the Beasties/Techies 2.0 pages to make that so the 'long links' are from the Beasties page ;) Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 18:41, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Request for Delete Can you delete these images I uploaded? http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wuzzlebig22.gif http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wuzzlebig.gif Luke Talk Page 23:07, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Brandon Problems (Again) Oy Abce :3 Toast had to Ban Brandon after some brief cussing and a rumour about sadie. Bran cussing 2.png Bran cussing 3.png Bran cussin 4.png Bran cussing 1.png [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 00:35, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Yup yup, problems about me again, caused because Toast was making me angry, and I'm banned for infinite which is good because tbh this Wiki staff is horendous, I hate them all so much. Gallery coding Hi :) Thanks for the info, I was doing it in Source mode so I forgot, sorry! Mariojoe11 | Talk | | Hey Hey Abce, can I see you on Chat? I need to talk to you about stuff, it's urgent. Thanks, ''' |''' '''| 19:36, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Please come to the chat Can you come to the chat? I want to talk about something with you. 17:07, January 25, 2014 (UTC)PepperSupreme Editing. Oy, I appreciate your concerns. Pepper's more of a new person to the wiki, when it comes to editing, however, she is experienced. When she first came I did rollback Peppers' edits, as I have expressed before - sorted now. I am always on chat in pm's with her, we're always having a good time. If I rollback or re-edit any of her edits, I always explain why, and she appreciates it etc. So we do communicate etc, although it can't be shown through talk pages etc. If I see she's editing and not on chat, I invite her through talk messages to come on talk (Go on her talk page and it's basically spammed with me saying come on chat ha) and if not I do/will express my concerns with her. I appreciate your thoughts, however we get along like a house and fire and we're always discussing the work we're editing etc. So in no way at all will there be editing wars etc. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:50, January 25, 2014 (UTC) CP Wiki Users Abce, do you know any users from Club Penguin who have vandalised this wiki please tell me. http://prntscr.com/2np1ie LOOK! -banana03 Reply Sure, we need to speak to you as well. I guess we'll see you on Chat. ' |''' '''| 19:22, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, just to let you know, I have demoted Carwyn. We have discussed this and as he was swearing on Chat too, I have banned him. Could I also see you on Chat? Just wanted to discuss about some things. Thanks, |''' '''| 20:14, February 4, 2014 (UTC) PM I sended you Hello! I PM'd about a few requests I had. *Diggin' Ya Lingo is a page I recently massively updated and am proud enough to deem it "done". But it's still catagorised as "Articles for clean-up". Can you remove that? *Blossom is catagorised as an upcoming moshling, but they're released already. *Could Sprinkles, Cleo and Hissy be opened? I have mostly added pictures of the Mash-Up cards and my updates haven't really been near Season 2 missions. But there are a lot of improvements made overall and I'm really happy with it. :) PepperSupreme (talk) 01:39, February 6, 2014 (UTC)PepperSupreme Add the section headline Hey, I was wondering if something could be done about the Hipsters page, It states that Vinnie is an upcoming moshling. Thanks! Siganture button isn't working!?!? Im DA151874, its Feb. 6th 8:45 pm It also won't add my edits. Help! Maybe Chat Could we go on chat please? Ello ;) Ello, can you come on chat please, I would like to talk about the things we've been talking about ;p Chankyou ;3 [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:11, February 10, 2014 (UTC) About the updated rollback. Great to see the new right has been introduced, expect to possibly see a giant spam from two paticular editors in the Wiki Activity feed! xD There's something/someone I would like a few minutes to speak with you about, next time you get a chance. Merci, [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:56, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Yes it has been a few weeks! But I just got on yesterday so I am trying to be more active :) Chat Moderators Oy! Hey Abce, Did you or did you not say that Chat Moderator request for rights were now open? I'm pretty sure you said yes they are, but just to be on the safe side I thought I should contact you! Please get back to me ASAP! OFFICIALHARRY! | Talk | Blog Posts | Hey Chat's not working so can I talk to you here - http://tinychat.com/dni7qn, thanks. :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:49, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Reply Okay??? Erm.. I may as well tell you here. The wiki is constantly laggy for many users and chat never loads (ie. now) so could you maybe see if there is someone you can contact and fix it? [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:55, February 21, 2014 (UTC) : Okay, no pressure but could you maybe add a few things to the to-do-list? Ty [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:02, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :: Anything you think needs done/want done, I have "editors block" just don't know what to edit at the minute, so it could really help? http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Moshi_Monsters_Wiki:Projects , Ty [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:06, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::: I will be sure to try that. I was thinking of re-assembling the Moshlings page, is there a paticular style/layout you would prefer? [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi Abce, is sharing accounts considered sockpuppeting? :) ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 18:37, February 22, 2014 (UTC) : Hey, seeing as Carwyn goes on his brothers account (Iwan doesn't like it, if it is even Iwan's account) I don't consider that sharing, and it's technically using an alternative account to get out of a chat ban - do you agree? On the Moshi Monsters Wiki:Sockpuppet Policy It says using an alternative account to get out of a block is usually considered for an infinite block? Thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:10, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat, Please Please come on chat. I have something I would like to talk to you about. User:StevenGerrard (talk) 05:26, February 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Reply Sorry! Time differences are annoying! User:StevenGerrard (talk) 05:29, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat, por favor! Thanks, [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:49, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Heya Hey Abce, sorry to bother you, but I want to talk to you on Chat please. Thanks, ' |''' '''| 19:28, February 24, 2014 (UTC) smallish concern Hey, Could you come on chat for a few minutes please? Thanks very much, appreciated - [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:41, February 25, 2014 (UTC) RE. Hey Hey Abce, Which request are you talking about? (theres 3) :3 anyway, I won't in the future :) [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 21:29, February 25, 2014 (UTC) CP and BW I am getting pretty confused on why some users who are users on the CP (Club Penguin) and now BW (Bin Weevils well only one user but 3 pages) wikis are vandilizing our pags as if we have done something to them and its probably to make this wiki look bad and either CP or BW wiki to look good so that people who are looking for how to get a certin moshling or how to do a mission will get like hsfkunhkle or 2 complet dis mizzon thats my example i'm not angry (kinda) but its as if we have done something bad to their wiki or they are just plain stupid all they are doing is making their wiki look as if it is full of vandilisers. NOTE: I'm trying to stop them from vandilising our wiki and find out why they are. Ok Hey Can you explain this? Im just trying to edit some pages with some minor edits, but still. I dont know if Wikia is having trouble still but.. http://prntscr.com/2wsh4k Yep I have done those myself because it is the only way I know to get rid of an edit button every section. Especially when we have personality with likes and dislikes under it, it looks better to remove the edit section without losing the easy click on top of the page. If you want to keep up with edit-button-heaven, I will revert these edits. [[User:PepperSupreme|'''GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:15, March 3, 2014 (UTC) UOTM Hiya! Can I be put into voting for April? Thanks! Luke - User Page - Talk Request for Delete Duplicate + poor grammar. http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ultra_Rare_Moshlings Luke - User Page - Talk - Rollback's Names Should Rollback's names be black because http://prntscr.com/31onun :) Luke - User Page - Talk - :I agree.. chat please, ty. :P [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:11, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey Abce, nice to see you're back. As I said before you left, I want to see you on Chat for some decisions we've made. Hopefully, there won't be any alpacas but anyways, thanks. ' |''' '''| 19:19, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Code Items I thought the Code Item category sounded better too, but the other category Coded already had a page and way more than 4 pages categorised. That's why I made that choice. We can move around stuff however. Curse you can't alter Category names like Page names. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:17, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxsong Template I made a minor edit to it to fix a broken link. It has "Song by ______" in it and "Song" linked to Category:Songs which Gamemakergm deleted. So I fixed it. :) Luke - Talk - Rollback powers. Hey, Abce, Now may not be the most appropriate time to speak, anyway, would Rollbacks possibly be able to have the power to rename images? Once you've replied, can we speak on chat if the time is appropriate for you, thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:19, March 25, 2014 (UTC) User Report I see you warned MoshiDavidMonster for blanking pages. He did it again to Judder. Luke - Talk - Please kill this thing. Hey, I don't really think you can do anything with this but is there somehow we can remove the categories from this blog. If not, would wikia be able to help? It's quite annoying, as you will see ;3 [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 21:21, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Howdy Hey Abce. I'm not sure if you've gone on your trip yet but if you haven't, could you see me on Chat please? There's some stuff that me and the admins want to talk about. Thanks, ' |''' '''| 17:58, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Copy Hey, I'm not too familiar with copyright procedures etc, but Moshi Monsters MM Wiki run by Brandon and Reggie have been stealling quite a lot of our images and content. Just thought I should let you know :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 12:31, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Good ol' chat? Howdy partner, May we have a good ol' chat on the chat if your not busy? :D Thank you. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 21:50, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey A2, I was trying to make a blog post about how I won't be on the wiki for a bit but I accidentally made a page! How do I sort it out? Template Help Hey, recently I've created Template:Monster apon request - this is an actual infobox template, that works fine, the thing the page is blank? Can you fix this for me and tell me what I've done wrong? Also: Is it worth adding the description and what the parameters are for (as used on the Template:Item?) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:04, April 11, 2014 (UTC) My Project. Hey Abce, I spoke to Pepper about if I could help the Wiki Projects. I have came up with something and put it in a blog. I have also made a blog post about it, here it is > User blog:OFFICIALHARRY/Wiki:Projects - People and Monsters. Thanks. Navigations Hey, Harry (OFFICIALHARRY) has been continuing to add the Navigation header to the Moshlings pages - I know you told me to stop for now, because of what we discussed on chat last night. Well apparently Sef told Harry to keep on going.. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 14:29, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey, seen you were on chat a few seconds ago, can you come back? :D Thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 23:49, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Collapse coding Hey, I wasn't sure if you were aware, but if you add: | state = } to a navbox, it collapses it. You probably know but xD Thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:17, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Reply I'll try and make it to Chat, but my internet is quite bad at the moment. ' |''' '''| 12:52, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that Sorry for zipping off earlier on Chat. My internet was quite poor already so being on Chat for that long was a new record (I think, :D). Besides, I do have to go now so if you want, we could continue our conversation another time. |''' '''| 22:26, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Item Infobox Hey, the item infobox is playing up. On all the food pages the happiness is on one line, and on the Metal Door page , it's like this: http://prntscr.com/3auuy7. Is this a bug, can you see if you can fix it? Thanks dude xD [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:41, April 17, 2014 (UTC) MediaWiki Chat Hey Abce, I changed the MediaWikis for the Chat for Easter. ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk 16:49, April 18, 2014 (UTC) You're working too hard! Take a break, Abce! You're working too hard. I really hope you are okay, hope that you're not stressing yourself or anything. It's 2:42am over here, and you've been working for the last four hours at least! Hope you're okay! [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ''' 01:43, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Banging and Bowing aren't the same. xD Hey Abce, as you were making the pages last night for example the Bob 'n' Bangs - Blonde page you but the '''bold bit in the page (at the start) that it was Bob 'n' Bow - Blonde. It was okay, I just had to change them back to what the page was called. I have been carrying on with the SWF's too, i've done about 25 I think. :P Anyway.. I know you do them so quickly, just check if the info and see if it matches the title. This is just for future reference and don't get cross. :) Thanks, Aha Good idea to go run around xD [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 13:04, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Marketplace Yo - do we need individual categories for the shops (Katsuma Clothes), should we maybe make it Marketplace for all items sold across? However, I do think there's some items exclusive to each shop - and I have a feeling that each has a different 'fit' of such to suit each monster. [[User:REALROSS|'ROSS]] ▪ [[User_talk:REALROSS|'Talk to me']] ▪ 12:32, April 25, 2014 (UTC) http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:REALROSS/WikiProject_Meeting << Please read, comment - important, thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:35, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Daily Prize Quests I have written most of the Daily Prize Quests page and I concluded the "character encounter rarity" out of my own findings as I have a member and non-member account. Since the Quests became active again, I have been playing them every day in search of "hidden NPCs" for future mission spoilers, so it's not much of a rushed conclusion. Would be cool if more people could confirm it though. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' 08:43, May 2, 2014 (UTC)